There is a need for a portable urine shield for toilets that is ease to quickly install and remove, to clean, and to prevent urine-tainted water from splashing onto toilet bowl surfaces other than the inside of the toilet bowl.
Young male children are particularly prone to missing the toilet bowl when urinating. This can cause a frequent need on the part of parents to clean the toilet bowl surface outside the inside bowl and the surrounding floor and toilet seats and covers.
Many urine shields are known to the art. However, they have disadvantages that prevent them from addressing the problem in a satisfactory manner. Some have fasteners that require time and sometimes tools to attach, and are not easy for a child to install and remove by himself. Others have protrusions on the outside that are a source of gathered germs and are difficult for a child to clean. Still others have gaps that permit urine-tainted water to splash up behind the shield onto the toilet bowl outside its inner bowl. There is still a need for a portable urine shield for toilets that is ease to quickly install and remove, to clean, and to prevent urine-tainted water from splashing onto toilet bowl surfaces other than the inside of the toilet bowl